


Saying Something Stupid Like I Love You

by MizukiChilton (orphan_account)



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Broken Families, Depression, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Gay Male Character, I can't updated because of my crippling depression not really I'm just a meme, Joseph oda is falling in love, M/M, Mlg Sebastian, Sebastian is clueless, Sebastian is gonna do a backflip soon, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MizukiChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series where Joseph tries to helps Sebastian take care of Lily while Sebastian fights for custody. Joseph soon develops feelings for Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on Joseph," Sebastian groans. "Your hair looks fine!"

"Sebastian, you wouldn't understand how important neat hair is for a man," Joseph barks, combing his hair back.  
"And you wouldn't understand that, now would you." 

"What're ya tryin to say Oda?" Sebastian growls crinkling his brows.  
Joseph shrugs his shoulders pretending he hadn't said anything. "Trying to offend me?" Sebastian mumbles. 

Joseph finishes his hair, having it slicked back, as always. "Lets go," he mumbles turning around.

"About fucking time," Sebastian growls exiting the washroom. "Sheesh, we're already five minutes late.."

"Don't blame me, at least I look 'presentable'." Joseph points out, it almost makes Sebastian want to choke the poor bastard out. "Get in the car, I need to put my shoes on."

"For fucks sake Joseph," Sebastian barks. When he leaves he mumbles slurs, and Joseph laughs. Joseph grabs his shoes, and slides them out and grabs his coat. He peeks out the curtain and notices Sebastian in the car with an angry expression on his face. 

When Joseph gets out he hurries to the drivers seat and opens the door. He sits inside and slams the door, quickly buckling himself in.

"I swear to god Joseph, if lily is outside I'm going to strangle you... Especially if Myra finds out we were late."

"She won't, I can assure you." Joseph snorts, pulling out from the driveway. "

"But seriously, Joseph. You waste to much time on that damned hair of yours, we're not even at work... I mean we're just picking Lily up."

"Look, I want to be a good influence on you, which I doubt could even happen, but if you want to win custody over Lily, I'm your guy."You see, appearance is everything."

Sebastian groans and listens to Joseph explain "how to be a gentlemen." It take 10 minutes before Sebastian finally says something.

"Alright, sheesh write a fucking book about it while you're at it." Sebastian barks. Joseph keeps his mouth shut for a minute before continuing.

"You see, you also have anger issues, you won't be able to win Lily if you keep that up.." It's the sad truth but Sebastian doesn't like hearing it. He lets Joseph continue with his speech, but pays no attention, instead he falls asleep, propping his head up against the coolness of the window.

"Hey uncle Jo," Lily chirps. Sebastian can hear Lily, but thinks it's a dream. "Is my dad asleep?"

"Yeah.. Buckle up kiddo." Joseph says, voice calm. "How was school?"

"It was good.." She squeaks. The car ride stays silent for the rest of the time until they arrive at Sebastian's house. "Dad," she barks. "Wake up!"

Sebastian cringes his nose and shuffles around in his seat. "Here, go inside the house, I'll wake him up.." Joseph mumbles handing the keys to a Lily, she nods before trotting off.

"Sebastian," Joseph speaks. "Wake up?" He speaks. When Sebastian doesn't reply he exits the car, closing the door quietly and heads to Sebastian's side of the car, and opens the door. "Sebastian, come on."

Sebastian opens his eyes and grunts. "Ugh.." He unbuckled himself and exits the car, and wobbles towards the house door, while Joseph shuts the door. 

"You should go to sleep, I'll make something for Lily to eat." Joseph says, helping Sebastian to his room. 

"Fine.. Wake me up in an hour or so.." The older man mumbles, climbing up the stairs. "And don't give her.. No desserts, got it?" 

"Of course." Joseph responds, rolling his eyes. He turns towards Lily and they both grin. "Want icecream?" He whispers. Lily nods and let's out a laugh. 

*

While Lily is eating, Joseph leans against the wall. And looks up the stairs. "I'm going to wake your dad up, stay here.." Lily nods, taking a bite out of her food. Joseph spins on his heels and quickly darts up the stairs. 

When he approaches the room he slowly sits next to Sebastian's side. If only Myra could see how much he's trying.. Joseph sighs, and looks at Sebastian. 

"Seb, it's time to wake up." He speaks, nudging at the older mans shoulder. Sebastian just replies with a grunt, and rolls onto the other side of the bed. "It's been an hour.." Joseph mumbles heading towards the other side of the bed.

He smiles at Sebastian, and places a hand onto his head, running his fingers through his curls. "Sorry.." He mumbles leaning in, lips pressing against the older mans. He stands up straight and adjusts his tie before leaving the room


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Late update whoops!!

"Uncle Jojo, you don't have a family?" Lily asks. Joseph pauses and looks at Lily. 

"My parents are in Canada, but otherwise, no wife or kids.." He thinks about Sebastian for some reason, but pushes the thought out quickly. 

"You don't want kids? Like ever? Not even a wife?" She chirps. Joseph pauses and thinks for awhile. The thought of having a kid, catches his attention. He's never been attracted to people sexually, but that doesn't mean he hasn't experimented with woman before. it was more affectionate usually when it came to things like that. Just a peck on the cheek or a kiss, but it never involved sexual intercourse when it came to someone he actually liked. Sebastian pops into his mind again.  
(Joseph only had sex with girls to know what it felt like, not for love basically) 

"Kids? I'm not sure I want to settle down that quick," Joseph laughs.

"And why's that?" Sebastian barks. It's scares both Joseph and Lily. "Did I scare you sweetheart?" Sebastian says in a worried tone.

"Why yes, I'm feeling oh so afraid daddy," Joseph replies rolling his eyes.

"I'm not talking to you Oda," Sebastian barks, directing his anger towards Joseph. He calms down when he hears Lily laugh. "What are you two talking about anyways? Kids? Joseph what are you telling Lily?"

"Nothing..." Lily says with a pout, she looks at Joseph and makes a shushing motion with her pointer finger. He nods. 

Sebastian narrows his eyes at Joseph. "Can I speak to you individually?" He says using a hand gesture. Lily looks up at her father curious. "Watch some cartoons," Sebastian says grabbing the remote from the shelf and clicking power button on.

Lily sits down and snatches the remote from her father and pouts. Sebastian heads towards the back of the room and jerks his head back, signaling for the younger man to follow. 

"It was nice knowing you uncle Jo," Lily says sighing. Joseph raises a brown and let's a laugh escape his lips before finally going with Sebastian. When Joseph enters the room he closes it behind him. 

"What's up?" He asks adjusting his thick black framed glasses. 

"Listen, Myra keeps pushing the case.. And.. God.." Sebastian pauses and exhales slowly. "I just.."

"You're not going to give her full custody. Right?" 

"Of course not.. I hope not.. I just need some more extra help, and I was wondering if hiring a babysitter would work.. We both have jobs and well you're technically helping me raise Lily."

"Is that a bad thing?" Joseph raises a brow and shifts against a wall wrapping his arms. "I mean we can take.."

"No. Taking days off of work wouldn't be a good idea, and I don't want you missing work days either."Sebastian sighs. "I just want to prove to her that I can take care of Lily alone."

"You can't."The younger man admits. Sebastian glares at Joseph and crinkles his nose at the response. "Sorry."

"It's fine..." Sebastian sighs again and takes a seat at the edge of the guest bed. "I just want to be a good parent.." 

Joseph watches Sebastian, eyes half lidded and strand of hair covering his face. The younger man approaches and takes a seat next to Sebastian, arm hovering over his shoulder. He's unsure if he should wrap his hand around the older man or not.

He decides not to, and pats his back instead. "Hey.. You don't have to worry." Joseph reassures. "You're doing the best you can.. Okay?" 

"It's not my best." Sebastian grumbles. "Joseph, can you spend the night. I feel like I'd do something stupid.. And I want to prevent that." 

"Tonight?" Joseph hadn't planned on staying the night, which sort of ruined his plans at home. "Okay.." Joseph sighs. He hadn't really cared about people like the way he does wit Sebastian. It's different, and it makes him feel all bubbly inside. 

"Thanks Joseph." Every time Sebastian says his name it makes him go crazy. If only he could say it und.. Joseph quickly jolts off the bed. "What's wrong?" Sebastian asks.

Joseph can feel his heart pounding. "I need to use the washroom." Sebastian is confused, but doesn't question. As Joseph hurries to the bathroom he ignores Lily, who chases after him, thinking its a game. 

He shuts the bathroom door, and leans against it. "Uncle Jo! Are we playing?" 

"No.. I'm using the restroom.. Sorry." Joseph quickly undoes his belt, ashamed about the growing hard on in his pants. The thought of having Sebastian under him was too much, something he didn't even know could exist within him. 

He slides his hands in his pants and exhales. After he finishes, he washes his hands and buckles himself up, he goes to leave but not before glancing in the mirror. "Fuck.." He mumbles silently to himself. He looks at his hands again and feels disgusted with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel better now, my friends funeral is tommorw so ateast I know she'll be at peace. I plan to start to update my works more after this, If not its most likely because of my Psych co class.

"You know, I don't think I ever thank you enough for making my life easier Jo," Sebastian speaks. He raises his glass of whiskey to his lips and takes a sip. Joseph just watches, swallowing hard. He places his glass onto the coffee table with a clank. "Thanks, I really mean it."

"Yeah.." Joseph speaks, slowly. He turns his attention towards the television. "Have you ever thought of getting remarried..?" Sebastian turns his head toward Joseph and let's out a laugh. 

"I wouldn't, I can't put Lily through that." Sebastian admits, reaching for the glass of whiskey again. Joseph shifts his eyes at Sebastian, watching him take another sip. "And what about you? You and Lily seemed to talk about this a day or two ago.."

"Marriage? I have no clue, to be honest..."

"What about a relationships? You never mention anyone in particular." Sebastian adjusts himself on the couch, leaning against his forearm. "Is there anyone?"

"Well..." Joseph pauses. "No..." He lies. He turns his attention back to the TV, but it's hard to focus when his heart is beating and the volume is all the way down. "Can you raise the volume..?"

"Yeah," Sebastian murmurs. The sound of the tv now fills the room, but his heart is still pounding. "Want something to drink?" Joseph's attention focuses on Sebastian now. He can feel a ball in his throat so he nods instead of using his words. It's embarrassing. "Any preferences? Water, juice, alcohol?"

The younger man clears his throat. "Anythings fine.." He rubs his neck, and watches Sebastian get up and heads towards the kitchen. An exhale escapes his mouth, finally having time to think for himself while Sebastian is away. He glances at the tv. 

Sebastian returns with two glasses in his hand. "You got yourself another glass..?" Joseph mumbles slightly worried. 

"Yeah, hope you don't mind whiskey." Sebastian plumps onto the seat, whiskey almost spilling over the top. "Here." Joseph grabs for it unsure of what to do. "Never drink whiskey before?"

"No. And do you really think you should be drinking a second glass.." 

"I've just had two drinks. If you won't drink yours I'll do it and make it my third," he sneers. Joseph shakes his head.

"There's no need for that, can't be that different from wine or beer.." Joseph sniffs at the liquid and looks at Sebastian. "Right?"

"Sure," Sebastian grins taking a sip from his glass. Joseph looks back to his glass and crinkles his brow. He presses his lips against the glass taking a sip.

"Blech!" He gags placing the cup onto the coffee table. Sebastian's laugh begins to fill the room, it's even louder than the television. "That's horrible!" He barks.

"Tell me, does it taste similar to wine?" Sebastian jokes. Joseph scowls. "If you won't drink it I will." He says again.

"I can manage.." The younger man says bitterly. He looks at the cup and crinkles his nose. All of his thoughts about earlier disappear. 

"Want to make a bet?" Sebastian asks leaning in. "Bet you can't drink the whole thing." 

"I'm not betting anything," Joseph mumbles. He grabs for the glass again. "Ugh.. How do you drink this crap?" 

"I'm used to it, obviously I've been exposed to it before you.. It's no surprise."

"Heh.." Is all Joseph can manage to say. Sebastian shrugs his shoulders taking another sip. Joseph looks at his glass and picks it up. The older man observes, a grin growing on his face.

He goes to take another sip but withdraws quickly. "You don't have something lighter?" His face twists in disgust.

Sebastian sighs pressing his glass against the table. He lifts himself up reaching for Joseph's glass. "I'll drink it."

Joseph finally gives in, handing the glass to Sebastian. "A water will be fine.." He mumbles adjusting his glasses. When he looks back at Sebastian the glass is empty. He frowns but doesn't say anything. 

Sebastian raises himself up and walks back towards the kitchen, hips rocking as he exits. Joseph leans back into the couch, and sighs. He looks around and notices a photo of Sebastian next to him. He looks younger in the photo.

"Hey Seb, how old were you in this photo?"  Joseph picks up the frame. The sound of the faucet goes off.

"Which one?" the older man calls out. The faucet is turned off. 

"The one at the beach," Joseph mumbles mesmerized by the photo. Joseph drags his fingers along the frame with a goofy smile on his face.

"What're you smiling about?" A voice calls. Joseph quickly changes his expression. He looks up noticing Sebastian leaning against the wall with a cup filled with water. 

"I just thought of something funny," he lies. Sebastian takes his seat again and glances at the photo. 

"Oh, that was taken in Cancun," Sebastian mumbles handing the cup to Joseph. "Me and Myra's honeymoon." A bittersweet smile grows on Sebastian's face. "I was 28." 

"Ohh," Joseph looks at the picture again. Sebastian looked happy. Could he maybe make him happy like Myra once did? "Stupid stupid..." He mumbles shaking his head at the thought.

"What?" The older man is confused. "That whiskey didn't screw with you did it?" 

"Sorry, just thinking out loud." Joseph admits. He looks at the photo one more time before placing it back. He lets out a yawn, and rubs his eyes. 

"Tired?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind I think I'm going to sleep." Joseph mumbles. 

"No problem. And if you wake up first please make sure to wake Lily." Sebastian stands up again. 

"No problem.. And can you just leave the glass on the floor? I'll probably wake up thirsty (for seb) anyways." Sebastian nods and turns away.

"You don't want to sleep in the guest room?" The older man asks. 

"No, this is enough.. I don't really find the guest bed comfortable either.." He removes his glasses placing them onto the coffee table. 

"I'll be right back." Sebastian leaves the family room again, the sound of glass clanks in the kitchen. Joseph states up at the ceiling, it's blurry but it doesn't matter. 

He blinks once and his vision goes hazy. He can feel the warmth of something and nuzzles into it. Is it Sebastian? He blinks again and notices the sun is out. Sebastian is not in sight, but a blanket is draped over him. That could explain the warmth. Deep down he had hoped it was Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors. I was rushing to the end and my phone always spellchecks correct words to words that are incorrect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors im lazy to check as always mm really REALLY SHORT CHAPTER RIP

Since Joseph was the first awake, he does as Sebastian says, and goes to wake up Lily.

"Hey," he mumbles shrugging the girls shoulders. "Lily." She shifts in the bed, letting out a yawn and stretching, only to fall back asleep. Joseph goes for it again, shaking the girl softly. "Hey, Lily. Your dad wants me to wake you up for school." 

"5 more minutes," Lily mumbles angrily. 

"I'll drive you to school if you wake up?" He says confused. He knows how much she enjoys car rides with him. "And after school you can get icecream."

"You sound like a pedophile Joseph," Sebastian mumbles. Joseph turns around to see Sebastian leaning against the door.

"How many times are you going to give me a heart attack Seb?"  
Sebastian throws his hands up in the air, as a sign of saying 'I don't even know'. "I've already tried to wake her up its use-"

"Good Morning dad," Lily yawns. Joseph turns around and looks back at Sebastian then at Lily.

"How?" Joseph asks frustrated. Sebastian just lets out a laugh, and scratches at the stubble underneath his chin. "Er..." Joseph mumbles before walking towards the door.

"Don't be upset, you tried." Sebastian says. As if that was going to lift the failure of doing a simple task of waking up a girl. "Can you make me a cup of coffee while you're at it?"

"Eh.. Yeah sure.." As Joseph makes his way to the kitchen, he glances out the window. "Hey you may want to get Lily ready quick... there could be inclement weather.." He crinkles his nose at the clouds and trees swaying.

"Alright thanks," Sebastian calls back." Joseph focuses his attention onto his hands, he looks around for his gloves but suspects they're by the couch. He looks at his hands again and frowns.

Those filthy hands.. The thought lingers in his mind still as he pops off the lid on the coffee grounds. Joseph lifts the plastic cover and pours the grounds into the machine and spins on his heels to retrieve water.

He grabs for a mug that read 'Worlds Greatest Dad' something Lily got Sebastian for fathers day. Joseph stares at the cup for awhile, taking the thought of having kids of his own someday. Yeah right.  
-

Sebastian helps lily pick out an outfit for the day and heads to the kitchen as she gets dressed. He stops and notices Joseph leaning against the counter staring at the coffee machine. 

"Joseph?" Sebastian calls out. The younger man jumps and scowls. "Sorry. I seem to be scaring you out of nowhere nowadays." He removes his glasses and sets them onto the counter. "Got a headache?"

"No." Joseph mumbles. "I'm just tired."

"Didn't sleep enough? You could've slept on the guest bed.. It would've been fine." Sebastian leans against the stove, but makes sure not to press any buttons. 

"I slept alright, I could use a cup of coffee too that's all." He lets out a sigh, a scratches at his head. "You don't mind if I use your shower right?" 

"Not at all... Uhm.. If you don't mind, you can use mine, Lily's is full of toys.. And if you can tell, the one down here doesn't really have a shower.."

"I didn't notice," Joseph says with sarcasm. "Can you uh.. Lend me something to wear? I really need to wash these clothes.. It bothers me to have to wear them a second day at work if they're dirty.."

"Uh yeah, follow me.." Sebastian mumbles pushing himself off the stove, muscular arms flexing so beautifully as he does so. 

It's when Joseph realizes, it doesn't matter what Sebastian is doing, but he looks beautiful doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip sister is moving out finished school yesterday finally mmm

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


End file.
